1. Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus capable of preventing an edge thereof from being stained.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel to display an image and a backlight unit to supply light to the display panel.
The display panel includes a first substrate including a plurality of pixels, a second substrate disposed to face the first substrate, and an image display layer interposed between the first and second substrates. The image display layer is driven by the pixels and a light transmittance is controlled by the image display layer, thereby displaying desired images. The image display layer includes a liquid crystal layer, an electrowetting layer or an electrophoretic layer.
The display apparatus has generally had a flat shape, but a display apparatus having a curved shape has been developed. The display apparatus having the curved shape is manufactured by deforming the display apparatus having the flat shape into the display apparatus having the curved shape and accommodating the display apparatus into a case having a curved shape.